


Cicatricem

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have scars: Some are just more obvious than others.</p><p>Drabble Request from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatricem

Jude traced the scar on Leia’s back.

Sometimes he wanted to ask if it still hurt, if she could still feel the pain as she was shot. But he always stops himself before he does. He refuses to hurt her in that way.

Not again.

Besides, he knew that if you thought about a scar long enough, you could remember the pain. He pressed a finger to his chest but paused as Leia turned to look at him. “Jude, why’re you up so early…?” she asked sleepily.

“I was going to make breakfast for everyone, to save Ludger the trouble.” He muttered softly.

Leia started getting up. “Then why’re you in here..?”

And…that was not as easy to explain. Jude wrung his hands briefly before forcing himself to stop. “I just wanted to check up on everyone. I guess I stayed in here longer than I meant to, though.”

She narrowed her eyes at him with a light ‘mmhm’. He laughed nervously before sighing. “Alright, alright. I did come in here to check up on you. I…got distracted by your scar.”

There was a soft ‘ah’ before she reached over and tapped his chest. “Jude, I’m not the only one here with scars.”

Jude stifled a laugh before nodding. “I know, I know. I guess it’s just…that’s the first time I’ve seen that scar since our journey.”

“And what about yours? From fighting Gaius…?”

He did laugh this time though it was weak. “It’s not as bad as yours. Besides, it could’ve always been worse. If you and Elize hadn’t been there, well…”

 _I’d be dead_ was left unsaid.

Jude sat up. “A-anyway, I’ve got to go…”

“Does it hurt?”

…..he stopped. “Huh?”

Leia looked up at him seriously. “Does it ever hurt?”

The researcher hesitated before nodding. “Sometimes. When I think about it too much.” Which was more common recently. He’d barely thought about it before all of this Fractured Dimension stuff…

She hummed. “Mine does too. Sometimes.” Jude quirked a weak smile at the echo. Leia grinned in return. “Alright, shoo, away with you. Go make that breakfast you mentioned.”

He winced at the reminder and hastily stood up. “Later, Leia.” She laughed and returned the sentiment as Jude left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Jude and Leia sibling/friendship and talking about scars. Includes a headcanon about Jude getting badly hurt during the final battle in Xillia 1


End file.
